If Isabella GarciaShapiro Was a Boy!
by Lynx Akita
Summary: Sequel to If Phineas Flynn was a Girl. Doofenshrmirtz rebuilds the Gender-inator to turn back into a man, Isabella is a boy now, and he still likes Phineas! Norm won't stop singing! Perry won't stop being Perry! What is world coming to? Is Irving gay!
1. Chapter Uno

**Hello people. I noticed A LOT of people liked "If Phineas Flynn was a GIRL" so I decided to make "If Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was a BOY". It's going to be just as funny as IPFWAG. This time the writing is ten times better than last time AND It's going to have a better plot AND it might be a little longer. Either way I want it to be loveable. Also both genders can read this story but girls, if you're out there REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! **

**Let's begin! **

* * *

><p>Doofenshrmirtz woke up in bed, stretching. He suddenly realized his hair was long, his pants were bloody, and he had gigantic puff-balls on his chest. Norm walked by him, holding a bra.<p>

"You're gonna need this." Norm said.

"I feel so humiliated!" Doofenshrmirtz shouted. "I hope Perry The Platypus doesn't find out that I've been turned into a…GIRL! Quick Norm, I need machinery and I need it NOW!"

Norm excitedly turned on a stereo in his chest and began rebuilding the Gender-Inator.

"_Boots with fur, with the fur, the whole club was looking at her,_" Norm sang proudly. "_She hit the floor, she hit the floor, next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._"

"NORM, stop singing that junk!" Doofenshrmirtz shouted angrily.

"Hey," Norm said defensively. "I'm doing all the work here. Besides, I might not want to rebuild the Gender-Inator and make you a man again. How would it be to not have a-"

Doofenshrmirtz gasped. "Norm, keep it G-rated, _please_."

"Alright then, Doofen-girl." Norm retorted.

"What…did…you…just…call…me?" Doofenshrmirtz asked his, erm, _her _face twisting in fiery.

"Doofen-girl. You know it sort of fits you if you're going to stay like this for awhile." Norm said.

"You're right…but obviously I won't, right?" Doofenshrmirtz asked.

"Right!" Norm chimed. "Here, sir, I mean, MADAM, is your Gender-Inator."

"Finally!" Doofenshrmirtz said. She pressed a red button and got zapped but nothing changed. "what?" Doofen-girl shouted angrily.

"I think this Gender-Inator only works for Girls to boys instead of Boys to girls." Norm explained.

"But it worked last time with that Alyak girl!" Doofen-girl cried.

"Maybe it doesn't work this one. Or maybe if we turned a girl into a boy maybe the Gender-Inator would go opposite and you would be able to be a man again." Norm stated.

"Hm, good plan Norm. Now…who to zap-who to zap-Hm…"

Quickly Norm smashed his fist on the red button.

"Let's choose random!" he shouted gleefully.

* * *

><p>"<em>If I were a boy<em>

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted and go" _

Isabella sang as she dried her wet soapy raven hair. She felt so tired ever since the rave. She was currently into Beyonce and she couldn't get that "If I were a Boy" song out of her head. The song, of course, mixed with thoughts of marrying Phineas and having kids. Isabella stood up and smiled…next thing she knew she was aching.

Something had zapped her, but what?

Next thing Isabella knew was that her long flowing raven hair was getting shorter and shorter and shorter. Messy yet really cute skater hair. Her chest became so flat that it was practically as flat as a board.

"What is happening to me?" Isabella shouted. She noticed the change in her voice. It had become a little more deeper.

And then…something ELSE came. The nightmare for all girls and I dare not say it but here's a hint. Norm almost said it earlier. And the reason I am not saying it is because I don't want this story to be M rated. Isabella noticed her curvy hips suddenly got straight and tight. Like a board, Isabella thought.

He (yes, he) looked in the mirror and screamed.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Isabella shouted.

"Isabella, are you alright in there?" Vivian asked from outside of Isabella's room.

"Yeah, Mom." Isabella answered looking around for any sort of boy-ish thing to wear.

"Isa, do you have a cold? You're voice is strangely deep."

"Actually, Mom, yeah…so don't come in!"

Ah-ha! Phineas's old dark green Aero sweater, his old black shirt, and black jeans, and old dirty sneakers. Isabella discarded his bra and slipped on the boy clothes.

"I'm a…guy." Isabella whispered. "Hm, I shouldn't tell Phineas or he'll totally flip and he'll never want to date me when I'm older…egh, I sound gay now, don't I?" Isabella took in a deep breath. "No worries. Don't tell him. Act like the new kid, easy. Okay, hello I'm-uh…uh…what will by name? I got it! Tommy. Yeah, that'll work." Tommy stood up and opened the window. He knew he had to tell somebody or else he would totally explode!

* * *

><p>"You're a WHAT?" Irving shouted so surprised that his pink glasses fell right off his face.<p>

"I'm a guy, alright?" Tommy said. "I don't know how this happened but I'm a guy now."

"You do know that if you're a guy now and if you like Phineas you're technically considered gay." Irving said.

"I know, I know, I know! Not that I have anything wrong with gays it's just…I'm a girl…not a guy and now I am a guy and I still like Phineas…and uh…It's just SO weird!" Tommy pouted.

"I get what your saying. Sometimes I feel like a transgender and a tramp-"

"Irving, this is about me. Not you." Tommy glared at Irving.

"Right! Sorry! Moving on!" Irving said quickly tightening his glasses to his face. "I think you should just go hang out with Phineas and Ferb until I find out a way to change you back!" Irving smiled proudly.

"Great," Tommy said. "Oh, also, no watching Phineas and Ferb while they sleep anymore, got it?" Tommy gave Irving a glare.

"Awwww, but Phineas-"

"Ap! Ap! Ap! No stalking."

"But-"

"No stalking!"

Irving let an aggravated sigh. "fine!" he whined.

"Good boy." Tommy said patting Irving on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, just to clear something up. Isabella's boy name is Tommy so whenever she's a boy she's going to be called Tommy the same way Phineas was called Alyak in If Phineas Flynn was a Girl. <strong>

**Yeah, in this story Irving is going to act REALLY gay. (For fan girls) So enjoy that. **

**Also, I have nothing against gays at all, in fact I happened to be a huge yaoi fan girl myself so there's going to be loads of gay jokes and stuff in here. Hope you enjoy the story as it continues. **


	2. Chapter Två

**I hope you enjoy this. I will try, as hard as I can, to keep everybody in character.**

* * *

><p>Tommy sighed as he left Irving's house. <em>Just remember what Irving said, Act normal…wait a minute, that was coming from so Irving-so! Drat! <em>Tommy took in a deep breath and turned around.

"No! I will not be a cross dresser, MOM!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. Right on cue, Phineas and Ferb's heads popped out from their yard interested.

"We couldn't help but hear your overbearing yet interesting shout," Phineas said. "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my stepbrother Ferb. Who're you?"

"Isa-" Tommy quickly coughed. "I'm Tommy…,Tommy, uh…" _think of a name, think of a name, think of a name! _"Norris. Tommy Norris."

"Oh, cool. Like Chuck Norris?" Phineas asked. Tommy mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a stupid name.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, not that I'm _related _to him in any way, shape, or form." Tommy chuckled uneasily.

"Of course not." Phineas said opening the fence. Tommy walked in carefully then sighed gracefully slipping into one of his Phineas-land dreams.

"Um…" Phineas said slowly. "why are you starring at me like that?"

"What?" Tommy imminently said. He physically slapped himself across the face.

"Uh-"

"There was a bug on my cheek, man, bud, man, bro, thing." Tommy shouted.

"oh." Phineas said.

"I think he's still stuck in the closet." Ferb whispered to Phineas.

"What does that mean, Ferb?" Phineas asked Ferb looking up to his stepbrother.

"I'm…not…gay…" Tommy chuckled.

"We never said you were." Phineas said looking back to Tommy.

"Anyways, um, dudes…" Tommy coughed again. "Do you, dudes, like, have a…machine…like…you can make for me…cause, like, dudes, my little brother wants to be a tramp…"

"A what?" Phineas asked.

"A male who dresses and acts like a really girly female. That's a tramp. Sometimes people think gay is the meaning of tramp and dislike gays because of this." Ferb explained.

"Oh," Phineas said quickly. He didn't like the word tramp anymore…no-no matter how funny it sounded.

"Anyway, can you guys like built…a…Gender-Inator-thingy-majiger?" Tommy asked.

Gender-Inator. Now why on earth did that sound so freaking familiar?

"Uh, sure?" Phineas said awkwardly.

"Thanks man," Tommy said slowly backing out of the backyard slowly…and bumping right into Baljeet and Buford.

"Hey, who is this?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm Tommy. New kid an' all…" he began laughing nervously again putting his hands through his hair nervously.

"Quit acting like such a girl," Baljeet moped.

"Hey, what do you have against girls?" Tommy asked angrily his Isabella side had suddenly become very displeased.

"Well, girls are bull-crap. They have it so much easier, society is structured to help women/girls whatever they want with no consequences." Baljeet explained.

_Oh no he didn't!_ Tommy thought.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked irritated. "Do guys have to be careful for creeps that want to touch you?

Do guys have to bleed for weeks with cramps? Do guys have to watch the love of your life fall for someone else and act like you don't care? Do guys have to squeeze into tight clothes so the guy that you like will be interested? Do guys have to poke their eyes each morning to put on make up?" Do guys have to pluck their eyebrows to look "pretty"? Stop being so ungrateful and look around at what girls do!"

Everybody was silent.

"Dude, do you have a sister or something? Sheesh, I never knew a guy who would stick up for girls like that." Buford said. _Maybe Irving would, _Tommy thought. He could just imagine Irving in a pink jumpsuit in the middle of his room screaming "GIRL POWER!" on the top of his lungs.

"No, I don't." Tommy said.

"Then you're gay." Buford said.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Tommy screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Okay-gay-I won't." That's when Tommy took his valuable time in tackling Buford and trying to kill him. Unfortunately for Tommy Phineas and Ferb were around and when they see fights they try to break them up.

"Hey," Phineas said. "there will be NO fighting in this backyard. Is that clear?" Tommy and Buford nodded. "now, no more calling Tommy gay, no more using words like 'tramp', 'transgender', 'girl power', 'gay', 'lesbian', 'bi', whatever. And most of all _NO _being _**RACIST**_!"

"It's _sexist_, Phineas." Ferb corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Phineas shouted very displeased. "we will create that machine for you Tommy…just…I need to go to my room." with that Phineas stomped away aggravated.

"He isn't normally like this." Ferb said. "he just doesn't like it when people try to ruin his childhood." with that Ferb walked away.

* * *

><p>"So," Irving said. "how did it go?"<p>

"Perfect." Tommy said sarcastically. "we're planning a wedding in June."


End file.
